justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Robloxmaster900/Just Dance: Greatest Hits
, , , |publisher = Ubisoft |genre = Dance, Rhythm, Party |ratings = PEGI 3, E10+, 0+, L, G, O+, ALL, 0 |preceded by = Just Dance: Greatest Hits }} Just Dance: Greatest Hits 2 is the second installment of the Just Dance Greatest Hits franchise. The game is first tease on June 10, 2019 The game is release in October 24, 2019. Gameplay and Features * ''Just Dance'' Controller (for Android and iOS only, Windows Phone version is not updated to work with Just Dance 2017 only 2016) (Required to play in the PC version) ** 'Your smartphone acts as a tracking device and scores your moves - no camera, Kinect, or PS Move required! ** Take photos of your Just Dance moments, apply fun filters, and share them on your favorite social networks! ** Access Just Dance TV video content anywhere, anytime. Watch, like, and share exclusive videos including autodances, dance lessons, behind the scenes videos and Just Dance Minutes. For the Xbox 360 version, you would need a Hard Drive to use this feature. ** Play with up to 6 players simultaneously. ** Edit your avatar and skin on the go! * 'Just Dance Machine **Aliens have abducted you! They need your dance energy to refill their spaceship's batteries and go back home. **Each Dance Machine session is composed of five short exclusive and unique dance experiences that span different types of dance: Flamenco, Charleston, Ballet, Haka, French Cancan... Never seen before on Just Dance! **If you have provided the Aliens with enough energy, they will unlock new dance segments for you to try and help them out! * Sweat + Playlists ** Make workouts fun by creating playlists with your favorite tracks, or launching the non-stop shuffle mode! Track your calories burnt, time spent dancing, and number of songs played! * World Dance Floor **The player-vs-player feature will be returning to all 7th and 8th-Gen consoles including PC and Nintendo Switch. https://youtu.be/7LukDWQNoNs?t=37m57s This year, you get to defeat a boss who's trying to defeat everyone's high score (8th-Gen, PC and Nintendo Switch only) * Skins ** Customize the background of your avatar with skins! * World Video Challenge '''(PS4, Xbox One, Wii U, and PC only as '''Video Challenge, Challenge Mode for 7th-Gen) ** The video challenge returns to Just Dance ''this year! Compete with other people around the world while watching them dance! * 'Dance Mashup ' ** Mashups return from ''Just Dance 2016 and the background returns from Just Dance 2015 and Just Dance 2016! * Battle Mode ' ** Battles return from ''Just Dance 4 and returns from Just Dance 2014! * '''Dance Quest ** The Dance Quest feature from Just Dance 2016 returns. * Scoring Changes! ** When you reach a score of 11,000 in any song in this game, you'll receive a Superstar! That means the letters are now shown on the score bar and the 5 golden stars are changed to Platinum. *In addition to the existing "Superstar", which was introduced in , "Megastar" has been added to the game, which is obtained by scoring at least 12,000 points. ** NOTE: ''This feature is only available if you are doing the routine in Rivals. Co-Op will not get this new feature.'' Track List *An asterisk (*) indicates that this song is covered in-game. *A (D) indicates that the song is playable on the demo version. *(K) indicates that this song is available in Kids Mode. Note that the 8 Main Kids Songs (colored in █) are in the main tracklist on 7th-gen consoles. These songs can be played through normal Just Dance mode on 8th-gen consoles, but internet connection is needed to search for the title and to thus play it. *A █ states that this song is available at the beginning. This only applies to eighth-gen consoles. *A █ states that this song must be unlocked by collecting all 10 CD-style stickers. This only applies to eighth-gen consoles. *On 8th-generation consoles, the song list is ordered alphabetically, while on 7th-generation consoles, the song list is in the order below. Alternate Routines *On 8th generation consoles, all alternate routines must be unlocked via the gift machine and are listed in the menu in alphabetical order. *On 7th generation consoles, the routines are unlocked by simply playing the game and are listed in the menu in the order below. Dance Mash-Ups Dance Mashups are available in this installment. Duet Mashups make their return since their absence in and . Only 18 Mashups appear in the game. *"*" - Covered *(U) - Ubisoft Club Exclusive (or 20 Mojo coins on the Wii) *(S) - Sweat Mashup *(M) - Month Exclusive *(X) - Xbox One and Xbox 360 Exclusive *(W) - Wii Exclusive (or Uplay) Battle Mode This is where two songs are to battle together. They last 3 rounds. Whoever has the most victories wins. Only 5 battles appear in the game. More information on Battle Mode can be found here. Difficulties of all battles are Medium. Trivia * Just Dance: Greatest Hits 2 is the last game since Just Dance to have a October release. Offical Teasers Pre-E3 18871153 1954067731503782 1122334181 n.png Xq5JSNdMQ1Y.jpg JustDance2018Teaser.jpg References Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts